Duke Up Yer Life!
by Riyo Kagekami
Summary: Various song related Treads of Fate Media... I own nothing, but i did come up with it on my own
1. duke up yer life!

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Elena: When you're feeling really broke  
He will get truly stoked  
Heartfelt stories, everything is free  
All you need is lot's of money!

Duke: Pollies of the world!  
Duke up your life  
Every boy and every girl!  
Duke up your life  
Stars of the world  
Duke up your life  
aaahh!!!

Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Duke: Fist of Fire OH YEAH!

La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Elena: Yellow man in a star suit  
Colour for both Mint and Rue  
Duke: Action fighting  
Dancing Belle  
Belle: Travel starman  
And poor Duke has fell

Duke: Pollies of the world!  
Duke up your life  
Every boy and every girl!  
Duke up your life  
Stars of the world  
Duke up your life  
aaahh!!!

Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Duke: Fist of Fire OH YEAH!

Duke: Ninijitsu  
And starlight  
But Fire fist is harder  
We Sunrise uppercut  
Rod: Then kick Wylaf's ass  
Shake Shake Shake haka  
Shake Shake Shake haka

Duke: Pollies of the world!  
Duke up your life  
Every boy and every girl!  
Duke up your life  
Stars of the world  
Duke up your life  
aaahh!!!

Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Belle: Smack em to the left  
YOU'LL BE PAYIN' A BIG FINE!  
Duke: Puch em to the right  
Huntin treasure hard to find!  
Elena: Pollies to the front  
Uh Uh go round  
Duke: Fist of Fire OH YEAH!  



	2. Dont give up

Author note: This is one of my favorite songs of all time. Not long ago i was watching Secret World Live and heard this song. My brain was stuck on Threads of Fate, and I just heard this stroy come out of this great song. So now I am dysecting it... enjoy

_"Don't Give Up"_

_Peter Gabriel feat/ Kate Bush_

_in this proud land we grew up strong  
we were wanted all along  
I was taught to fight, taught to win  
I never thought I could fail_

This is a Doll of Valen, i'm sticking to Ruecian, since this is a Master fiction. He was taught always to fight and win, to defeat all opposing in his path. He was wanted because he was the son of Valen, the greatest Aeon ever.

_no fight left or so it seems  
I am a man whose dreams have all deserted  
I've changed my face, I've changed my name  
but no one wants you when you lose_

He feels kind of like he can't fight now, because he is a broken doll, something no one wants. Also, the line really gets me here is "I've changed my name" to Doll Master and "I've changed my face", wearing the mask. Still, he feels no one could ever forgive him for what he'd done, or the fact he's broken....

**_don't give up  
'cos you have friends  
don't give up  
you're not beaten yet  
don't give up  
I know you can make it good_**

The Master's give their suport-"Don't give up" They tell him he still has a chance, he can still ressurect Valen, he just needs a little help.

t_hough I saw it all around  
never thought I could be affected  
thought that we'd be the last to go  
it is so strange the way things turn_

He can see Rue is growing in strength, but he barely notices, because he's gotten so far. He is too confident and almost costs the life of his only friends

_drove the night toward my home  
the place that I was born, on the lakeside  
as daylight broke, I saw the earth  
the trees had burned down to the ground_

"The Lakeside" is the ruins of the lake and the trees burned to the ground are Valen's evetual wrath. Ruecian won't see it till its to late. 

**_don't give up  
you still have us  
don't give up  
we don't need much of anything  
don't give up  
'cause somewhere there's a place  
where we belong_**

The Masters are always reasuring him that one day, all will be righted. Someday they will find peace.

**_rest your head  
you worry too much  
it's going to be alright  
when times get rough  
you can fall back on us  
don't give up  
please don't give up_**

Ruecian is working hard and the Masters take on Rue.

_'got to walk out of here  
I can't take anymore  
going to stand on that bridge  
keep my eyes down below  
whatever may come  
and whatever may go  
that river's flowing  
that river's flowing_

He stands on the bridge before the final chamber, as if he's waiting. Its like he's waiting for Rue to come. He sees that his life is soon going

_moved on to another town  
tried hard to settle down  
for every job, so many men  
so many men no-one needs_

He tried to get away from his fate before, it didn't work. the "So many men no one needs" talks about the Dolls of Valen who were basically created to destroy the world.

**_don't give up  
'cause you have friends  
don't give up  
you're not the only one  
don't give up  
no reason to be ashamed  
don't give up  
you still have us  
don't give up now  
we're proud of who you are  
don't give up  
you know it's never been easy  
don't give up  
'cause I believe there's the a place  
there's a place where we belong_**

The masters tell him so many things, of how he shouldn't be ashamed of his lack of power in his life stone, and that he will one day be at peace.

Author note: X.x I have a feeling you all think i'm crazy... But it works out pretty well, doesn't it?  
  



End file.
